Les deux faces d'une même lune
by Briseis78
Summary: Oliver Queen revenu depuis peu de Lian Yu, va devoir affronter un ennemi malin, vicieux et surtout très dérangé. Dans un même temps, il se plongera dans une histoire d'amour compliquée.
1. Prologue

Dans une chambre d'hôpital, une jeune femme rousse profondément endormie était allongée sur un lit médicalisé. Ses cheveux bouclés auréolés autour de sa tête contrastaient énormément avec la pâleur de son visage et les draps blancs immaculés qui la bordaient.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'une infirmière était venue relever ses constantes, elle avait brusquement ouvert les yeux d'un vert émeraude et agrippée le bras de la soignante, qui se pencha vers elle. Remarquant sa panique, celle-ci souffla des mots rassurants.

« Doucement, mademoiselle, vous êtes au Memorial Hospital de Starling City. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous êtes en sécurité.

La rousse semblait s'apaiser, ses pupilles papillonnant ici et là, dans la pièce. Et puis, comme si sa mémoire se réveillait, la rappelant à ses souvenirs, elle s'agita de plus en plus et se mit à crier.

- Harleen ! Où est Harleen ?

Elle s'était redressée d'un bond mais une vive douleur au bas du dos la stoppa net pour quitter son lit.

- Non, mademoiselle, recouchez-vous, lui ordonna fermement la nurse, en la bloquant. Vous n'êtes pas en état.

- Ma sœur, je veux voir ma sœur, dit-elle, désespérée. Où est-elle ?

L'infirmière évitait tout contact visuel, elle paraissait embarrassée.

- Restez calme, je vais chercher le médecin. »

Bien trop fatiguée et encore groggie, elle hocha piteusement la tête. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Seule dans la chambre aseptisée, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Que s'était-il passé ces dernières quarante huit heures ? Il y avait des blancs quand elle remettait tout en place.

Et elle n'avait pas tort, dans quelques minutes, elle apprendrait par la bouche du médecin, une nouvelle qui bouleverserait sa vie et celle de ses proches à jamais.


	2. diner de retrouvailles

La Bentley noire se gara dans un crissement de pneus dans l'allée du manoir Queen. Oliver en descendit, aussitôt, en boutonnant la veste anthracite de son costume. Il était terriblement en retard pour le diner qu'avait organisé, sa mère, Moira, en l'honneur de son retour. Il lui avait promis de faire le nécessaire pour y assister et connaissant la maitresse de maison, il aurait droit à une petite remontrance bien sentie de sa part. Bien entendu, il ne broncherait pas puisqu'il ne pouvait lui expliquer qu'il passait toutes ses nuits à pourchasser les criminels et les voyous de la ville sous la capuche du justicier, Arrow et que c'était à cause de cette activité nocturne qu'il était peu fiable pour les rendez-vous.

Le jeune homme se composa un visage de circonstance et entra dans le hall, son garde du corps, acolyte et ami, John Diggle, sur ses talons. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le grand salon, lieu de la réception, madame Queen se matérialisa dans l'entrée et vint à sa rencontre, ses yeux bleus clairs lançant des éclairs.

« Oliver, te voilà, enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée. J'ai bien cru que tu nous ferais faux bond !

- Pour rien au monde, maman, sourit-il. Je n'avais pas oublié, seulement, j'ai dû régler un problème, au dernier moment, au bureau.

Moira le fixa, sceptique. Derrière eux, Diggle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus. Que ce garçon pouvait être mauvais pour mentir !

- Bon passons, concéda sa mère, peu convaincue.

- Les invités sont là, je suppose, commenta le blond. Ils doivent avoir faim. Ca tombe bien parce que moi aussi !

- Oliver, il faut que je te….

- Maman, ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais me tenir à table, maintenant, l'interrompit-il, plaisantin. Ne les faisons pas attendre. »

Oliver pénétra dans l'autre pièce sous le regard impénétrable de sa génitrice. Le boudoir était rempli de proches de la famille Queen, heureux de le voir, de nouveau, eux qui croyaient l'avoir perdu à jamais, cinq ans, auparavant. Ils étaient rassemblés au fond, près de la cheminée, à discuter par petits groupes. Le justicier les observa discrètement avant de leur signaler sa présence. Il en ressentait le besoin, pour rendre ça plus réel, savoir qu'il était bien rentré. Il y avait Tommy Merlyn, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, taquinant sa sœur, Théa. Walter Steele, grand ami de son défunt père, aujourd'hui, mari de sa mère et patron d'une grande banque, qui était en grande discussion avec deux autres grands entrepreneurs, Malcolm Merlyn et Patrick Quinzel. Evidemment, Laurel Lance, son grand amour de jeunesse n'avait pas daigné répondre à l'invitation. C'était compréhensible, à cause de lui, sa sœur, Sara Lance était morte sur le bateau qui avait fait naufrage et sa famille avait éclaté en morceaux.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Moira se tenait derrière lui, annonçant enfin, l'arrivée de son fils bien aimé. Tous les convives se tournèrent vers lui, comme un seul homme et l'acclamèrent. Tous ces visages rayonnants et heureux réchauffèrent momentanément le cœur sombre et lourd de culpabilité du miraculé, qui se mit à sourire.

« Encore, content de te revoir parmi nous, mec ! lança Tommy, en se précipitant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, suivit de près par sa benjamine, Théa Queen.

Le blond les accueillit avec plaisir, fermant les paupières pour profiter au plus de cet instant. Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'une voix féminine pure et cristalline, s'éleva parmi le groupe restant.

- Alors, Queen, à peine revenu de ton île asiatique et déjà à te faire désirer ?

L'intéressé ouvrit les yeux, amusé par la réplique. Son regard bleu acier se posa instantanément sur la petite silhouette d'une belle jeune femme rousse en fauteuil roulant. Alexandra Quinzel s'était avancée, les deux poings sur les hanches, ses magnifiques pupilles vertes pétillantes de malice toisant le jeune héritier. Celui-ci abandonna ses « compagnons de câlins » et se dirigea vers elle et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

- Lexie, souffla-t-il, tout près de son oreille. Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Il connaissait la fille de Patrick depuis un moment. Ils s'étaient rencontrés, par hasard, à la bibliothèque de l'université de Starling City, un des nombreux établissements qu'il avait fréquenté à l'époque. En fouillant dans les rayonnages, à la recherche d'un ouvrage précis pour son examen de premier semestre, la belle rousse s'était pris les pieds dans les affaires d'Oliver, éparpillées sur le sol, qui tentait d'étudier et s'était étalée de tout son long à côté de lui. Furieuse, elle s'était relevée tel un ressort et l'avait incendié copieusement. Fortement impressionné par son aplomb, il lui avait proposé de l'emmener diner pour se faire pardonner. Elle avait éclaté de rire et avait décliné poliment. Devant l'air surpris et penaud du milliardaire, elle lui avait expliqué, sur un ton espiègle, qu'ils venaient tous deux de mondes différents et que leur relation ne collerait certainement pas mais elle voulait bien être son amie. Queen avait hoché de la tête et ils avaient scellé leur accord d'une poignée de main et d'un regard franc. Depuis cet événement, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

« Arrête ton char, Oliver, je pourrais être émue, dit Alexandra, taquine, des larmes coulèrent néanmoins et mouillèrent le costume de son ami.

Arrow se redressa et examina sa veste.

- Visiblement, vous l'êtes, mademoiselle Quinzel, répliqua-t-il, en faisant disparaitre les gouttes qui perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux, avec ses pouces. Ce n'est grave, je le serais aussi, à ta place.

Retrouvant sa joie, elle le pinça au bras et il fit mine d'avoir mal.

- Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai faim, moi ! lâcha-t-elle. C'est ça d'attendre trois plombes la vedette ! »

Ils prirent tous place à la somptueuse table préparée par Raisa, la gouvernante et cuisinière du manoir et le repas débuta dans une ambiance joyeuse et chaleureuse.


	3. Accrochage au diner

**Coucou! Merci pour les reviews, pour votre soutien et votre curiosité. Tout ça m'aide à continuer mon histoire. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout.**

**Maintenant place au nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

« Oliver, aurais-je le privilège de t'interviewer pour mon journal ? lui demanda, soudain, Alexandra, entre deux bouchées du plat de résistance.

- Alexandra, laisse le un peu respirer, veux-tu, la réprimanda gentiment son père. Depuis qu'elle s'est lancée dans le journalisme, elle n'a aucune limite. Une vraie fouineuse !

Toute la petite assemblée se mit à rire de bon cœur.

- Oups ! Désolée ! lâcha-t-elle, faussement contrite, en faisant une moue amusante. Déformation professionnelle. Alors ?

Elle fixait son ami, assis en face d'elle, de son air malin et déterminé. L'audace et l'espièglerie, les deux traits de caractère qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. Sa force et son courage aussi. Elle ne reculait devant aucun obstacle, elle le contournait, simplement. Et il était ravi de voir qu'elle n'avait pas changé de ce côté-là, malgré l'incident.

- Que dirais-tu de venir demain, au bureau, à la Tour Queen Consolidated pour prendre rendez-vous ?

- C'est entendu, je viendrais à onze heures tapantes ! lança la rousse, avec un clin d'œil. Mon rédacteur en chef sera enchanté, ça le changera de mon obsession pour Arrow.

Tommy s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise, tandis qu'Oliver ne montra aucune émotion.

- Tu t'intéresses au justicier ? s'enquit-il, innocemment.

- Simple curiosité journalistique, déclara-t-elle. T'imagine si je peux devenir célèbre grâce à lui ? Tout le monde me voudra dans son quotidien et j'aurais enfin une vraie crédibilité après mon diplôme.

- Attention à toi, on le dit dangereux, la mit-il en garde, en essayant de rester le plus neutre possible.

Si un de ses proches venait à le traquer et qui plus est, une maligne petite reporter butée, ça ne faciliterait pas sa tâche et la dissimulation de sa double identité. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de la contrôler.

- Tu sais bien que je me fous du danger, Queen ! plaisanta la jeune infirme. C'est ma drogue première !

Un grand sourire fendait son beau visage, elle était fière de sa petite tirade. Le blond s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'une voix, teintée d'une colère froide mais contenue, s'éleva du fond de la table.

- Et on a tous été témoin de la conséquence de ton amour du danger ! Cesse ces enfantillages, Alexandra !

Cette réplique était tombée comme un couperet, laissant place à un silence pesant où plus personne ne s'hasardait à prendre la parole, les autres convives zieutaient leurs nourritures, mal à l'aise, pendant que les Quinzel, père et fille se jaugeaient du regard, attendant que l'un ou l'autre ne lâche prise.

Blessée au plus profond de son âme, la belle rousse tenta tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de ruisseler, en clignant des paupières. Elle explosa.

- Comment oses-tu me lancer cette histoire à la figure ? Je te signale qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui ai perdu un être cher ! s'emporta-t-elle, la fureur déformant ses traits. Et j'y ai aussi laissé mes jambes, papa ! Mes jambes, merde ! Elle reposa ses couverts et repoussa son assiette, comme dégoûtée et souffla. J'ai besoin d'air, excusez-moi. Votre repas était un délice, madame Queen.

Moira lui adressa un signe de tête et la jeune journaliste desserra les freins de son fauteuil roulant et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée.

- Alexandra ! l'appela Patrick Quinzel, pitoyablement. C'était en vain, elle ne l'entendait déjà plus. Il soupira. Je suis désolé pour cette scène, Moira.

- Ce n'est rien, Patrick, le rassura, la maitresse de maison, en posant une main compatissante sur son bras. Je suis bien placée pour te comprendre. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil appuyé vers Oliver, qui sortit à son tour de la pièce en s'excusant.

Le jeune milliardaire retrouva son amie, un peu à l'écart du porche, elle observait le ciel étoilé. Il s'approcha d'elle, sans dire un mot. Sentant sa présence, la rousse pivota la tête vers lui, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Seule, elle avait dû se laisser aller à son chagrin parce que ses yeux étaient rougis et des traces de larmes sèches sillonnaient ses joues. Elle retourna subitement à sa contemplation, pris une bonne goulée d'air et commença à se confier.

« Je sais très bien que, ce qui est arrivé….Harleen. Son corps fut parcouru de soubresauts incontrôlables. C'est de ma faute ! gémit-elle. Si je ne m'étais pas mis en tête de poursuivre ce malade, elle serait toujours vivante et je…

La plaie s'était rouverte, elle craqua, de nouveau. De grosses gouttes tombèrent en cascade, lui brouillant la vue et vinrent s'écraser sur sa tenue de soirée, une courte jolie robe bleue. En une fraction de seconde, Queen avait viré le fauteuil roulant vers lui et l'avait plaquée contre son torse dur pour la consoler, l'entourant de ses bras musclés.

- Shhh ! Calme-toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire une chose pareille ! murmura-t-il, sa face enfouie dans ses cheveux soyeux. C'est à cause de ce type qu'elle est morte, on le sait tous les deux. »

Bien que ce soit la première fois depuis son retour qu'il revoyait Lexie, il n'avait pas été surpris de sa « condition » et il soupçonnait sa mère d'avoir voulu lui en toucher deux mots, tout à l'heure. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il le savait déjà. Ainsi, il avait lu tous les articles relatant les événements survenus à Starling City pendant son absence. Ça avait été son point de départ pour sa lutte contre le crime. Souvent, ils étaient consacrés à sa disparition et aux recherches effectuées pour le retrouver. Puis, un jour, il était tombé par hasard sur un quotidien datant de deux ans. On y racontait la tragédie qui avait frappé la famille Quinzel. Un soir, les filles jumelles de Patrick Quinzel, entrepreneur en vogue de la ville, avaient disparu durant quarante-huit heures. La police avait enquêté et avait fini par récupérer Alexandra, inconsciente, sur le sol d'un ancien entrepôt désaffecté du quartier des Glades. Elle avait reçu une balle, logée dans le bas de sa colonne vertébrale, qui la laissa paralyser. Cependant, aucune trace de sa sœur, Harleen. Juste une énorme mare de sang dans la cellule où les frangines devaient être retenues et qui s'était avéré être le sien. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, les enquêteurs en avaient conclu qu'elle devait être décédée et que le corps de la pauvre victime serait découvert très bientôt. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais refait surface, faisant naitre un infime espoir dans le cœur de la famille.

A la sortie de son coma artificiel, la rescapée fut interrogée et rapporta aux policiers avoir des pertes de mémoires concernant les deux jours de kidnapping. Travaillant comme stagiaire pour le StarPost, elle tentait d'écrire une chronique sur le soi-disant dangereux nouveau criminel qui sévissait en ville. Suivant le tuyau fourni par l'un de ses indics, elle était arrivée jusqu'au bâtiment. En chemin, elle s'était aperçue que Harleen s'était cachée dans la voiture pour l'accompagner. Irritée, Alexandra lui avait ordonnée d'y rester. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Après ça, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, c'était le trou noir. Les psychologues appelaient ça : amnésie fonctionnelle. Elle permettait à la personne atteinte de supporter des souvenirs douloureux. Malgré des pistes, des assauts et des moyens conséquents, les autorités n'avaient jamais pu mettre la main sur le malfrat, il leur filait toujours entre les doigts. Celui-ci adorait jouer avec leurs nerfs, leur laissant une trace de son passage sur les lieux de ses larcins. C'était une carte de jeux, un Joker. Depuis, Oliver, s'était juré de faire sa priorité numéro un, la traque et la capture de cette ordure.

« Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais effondrée. J'ai toujours relevé la tête de l'eau, pour toi, avoua la rouquine, émue. Je me suis toujours dit que tu étais là, quelque part, entrain de survivre, alors, je devais m'accrocher aussi. Merci, Oliver !

Ces paroles le réchauffèrent, elles avaient une résonance spéciale. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était un battant. A ce moment-ci, quelque chose avait changé pour le justicier, une nouvelle lueur venait de naitre en lui, une force supplémentaire l'animait, désormais et c'était grâce à cet incroyable petit bout de femme.

Le blond se détacha légèrement d'elle et lui sourit sincèrement.

- Tu es trop mignonne, tu sais ça. Je savais que tu étais une guimauve sous cette carapace de dure à cuire, la taquina-t-il, en la piquant du doigt au niveau du ventre. Et déposa également un baiser sur son front.

Dieu, que ces moments avec lui m'avait manqué, pensa la jeune infirme.

- Attention, on ne tombe pas amoureux, tu te rappelles ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Tu rigoles, jamais de la vie ! T'es une chieuse ! Répliqua-t-il. Ils rirent de concert. Ça te dit un bon hamburger ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas. Je n'ai presque pas touché à mon assiette.

- Va pour le hamburger. »

Le duo s'avança jusqu'au porche où Oliver contacta Diggle afin de venir les récupérer.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	4. Petit interlude

**Coucou, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. (Je changerais peut être de titre si j'en trouve un meilleur)**

**Vous verrez, il se passe pas grand chose, c'est juste un épisode de transition avant plus d'action. ;)**

**Je voudrais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews et à l'intérêt que vous portez à mon histoire. Ça fait chaud au cœur.**

**Bonne lecture:**

* * *

Le lendemain, matin, au sous-sol du Verdant, lieu secret de la Arrow Cave, on pouvait entendre seulement les poings puissants et rapides d'Oliver s'abattre sur le pauvre mannequin de bois, la boite de nuit était quasiment déserte à l'exception de Tommy, son meilleur ami et gérant, à présent depuis qu'il avait décidé de reprendre la direction de l'entreprise familiale. Merlyn, étant au courant de ses activités nocturnes, il était soulagé de ne plus avoir à lui mentir chaque fois qu'il devait impérativement se rendre un moment en bas. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir une entière confiance en lui, son ami, lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la mise.

Certes, au début, cela avait été dur de lui faire accepter son nouveau but : débarrasser Starling City des criminels qui la pourrissaient. Mais le fils de Malcolm avait fini par comprendre l'importance que ça avait pour lui et il l'épaulait comme il le pouvait, désormais. Oliver pensait même que cela les avait d'avantage rapprochés.

Le blond frappait toujours sur son adversaire factice lorsque la porte en fer du repaire bougea de ses gonds et que l'autre jeune milliardaire apparut.

« Salut ! l'apostropha-t-il, en s'approchant. Je pensais bien que je te trouverais ici. Où peux-tu aller ? Tu adores cet endroit. Je te comprends. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux. C'est grand, silencieux et tellement…vide, lâcha-t-il, ironique.

- Tommy, tu n'es certainement pas descendu pour me parler de ma déco, lança le justicier, en arrêtant ses coups.

- Non. Ta secrétaire vient d'appeler, elle n'arrivait pas à te joindre, l'informa le brun. Lexie t'attend au bureau.

Soudain, Queen, ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes, il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait invité Alexandra a passé à la Tour pour onze heures.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il, urgemment.

- Plus de onze heures du matin, lui indiqua le responsable du Verdant, en examinant sa montre hors de prix. Pourquoi ?

- Merde ! Cracha Oliver, en ramassant une serviette près de lui. Je suis terriblement en retard. Lexie va me tuer.

Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

- Ca ne serait pas la première fois. Il entendit son meilleur ami grogner de mécontentement, ce qui le fit sourire. J'oubliais…

- Quoi, encore ?

- T'as une sale mine, aujourd'hui, Ollie.

- Tommy…

- Ca va, je m'en vais avant que tu ne me plantes une flèche dans la poitrine. »

Le bruit de l'eau se fit entendre et Merlyn quitta les lieux.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le jeune héritier arrivait au dix-huitième étage de son entreprise. Du fond du couloir, il pouvait effectivement apercevoir Lexie attendant sagement sa venue, à côté de sa secrétaire dévouée, Sally. Tête baissée, elle se mordillait frénétiquement la lèvre inférieure, signe de sa nervosité et de son impatience. Elle allait être furieuse, c'était sûr !

Oliver vint vers elles, tranquillement, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour ! salua-t-il, enthousiaste.

- Alors toi, c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais poireauter, t'entend ! s'exclama son amie, irritée, en se débarrassant, d'un geste sec, d'une saleté imaginaire dans les plis de sa jupe crayon noire, pour contenir sa colère. Hier, c'était mignon, aujourd'hui….j'ai un métier, monsieur.

L'ignorant quelque peu, il s'adressa à Sally, qui le regardait d'un air désolé.

-Merci, Sally, je vais m'occuper de la suite.

Il entra dans son bureau, talonné de près par la journaliste.

- C'est moi, « la suite », Queen ? s'enquit-elle, courroucée. Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a dit de passer, je ne suis pas une de tes bimbos que tu peux planter à ta guise. Heureusement que ton assistante a de la jugeote, elle m'a proposé de revenir jeudi. Donc…

Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand il l'interrompit.

- Tu peux rester, lui dit-il, en faisant du rangement dans ses dossiers en cours, qui traînaient sur son pupitre.

- Quoi ? Couina la rouquine, interloquée.

- J'ai dit que tu pouvais rester pour m'interviewer, lui répondit-il, simplement. C'est la moindre des choses après t'avoir fait attendre. J'ai une réunion dans une demi-heure, nous avons largement le temps.

- O…ok, balbutia l'infirme, décontenancée, en plaçant son dictaphone sur la petite table en verre, alors qu'il venait la rejoindre.

- Avoue que je t'ai coupé l'herbe sous le pied ? lança le blond railleur, en prenant place, en face d'elle, sur le sofa.

Alexandra le fusilla du regard, elle était contrariée. Elle avait cette expression très enfantine et adorable qui le faisait toujours craquer. Il éclata de rire.

- Je te hais, Queen ! lâcha-t-elle, entre ses dents. T'inquiètes pas, je t'aurais la prochaine fois !

Cela sonnait comme une promesse et elle comptait bien la tenir.

- Non, c'est faux, tu m'aimes !

Il avait prononcé cette réplique d'une façon fière, avec un rictus bordant ses lèvres. Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme se mit à rougir, puis, baissa la tête momentanément pour ne qu'il le remarque et lui lança une petite pique.

- Au fait, t'as une mine à faire peur. Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes les galipettes toute la nuit, ce n'est plus de ton âge.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il lui sourit légèrement. Si seulement, elle savait la vérité !

En réalité, après l'avoir quitté le soir d'avant, il avait enfilé le costume de son alter-ego afin de veiller sur la ville endormie. Cette nuit-là, il avait empêché un braquage dans une supérette des Glades et l'agression d'une jeune femme par une bande de voyous et puis, il s'était posté sur le toit d'un immeuble, juste en face de chez elle et il y était resté jusqu'au petit matin. Il avait cette sorte de rituel depuis qu'il avait appris l'attaque dont elle avait été victime, sa pénitence pour ne pas avoir été présent pour la protéger, même s'il avait conscience que ce n'était pas sa faute. De toute façon, il ne dormait pas tranquille, sachant que son agresseur courait certainement toujours dans la nature.

- Tu es la deuxième personne à me l'avoir dit, ce matin, commenta-t-il. Je dois être assez affreux, alors.

- Fais gaffe, elle ne va pas revenir cette nuit !

- C'était Tommy.

- Tommy ? Elle se mit à rire. Excuse-moi, je savais que vous deux étiez proches mais pas à ce point là. Laurel est-elle au courant ?

- N'importe quoi, toi ! dit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de glousser quelque peu, en secouant la caboche. Je suis allé le voir, ce matin.

- Tu t'es rendu au Verdant de si bonne heure ? Whaouh, je suis impressionnée, Queen ! Il devait y avoir une bonne raison ? Laquelle ? Le bombarda-t-elle de questions, avide.

Elle avait, en plus, les yeux pétillants de curiosité et sa bouche ouverte, frémissante d'un nouveau scoop.

- Rien d'important, mentit le justicier. Juste une petite discussion entre associés à propos du club.

- Oh, je vois, lâcha la rouquine, visiblement déçue.

Mais au fond, elle avait la sensation qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et elle se jura de creuser un peu plus de ce côté. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir chercher plus loin mais Queen connaissait assez bien le caractère plutôt fouineur de son amie pour savoir qu'il faudrait, tout de même s'en assurer.

- Alors, on se la fait, cette interview ? formula-t-il, pour changer de sujet.

- Bien sûr, commençons. »

Et Alexandra enclencha le bouton « play » de son appareil enregistreur.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Bris'.**


	5. Douloureuses découvertes et désillusions

**Coucou!**

**Me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous ira.**

**Et merci pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture:**

Nous étions au milieu de l'après-midi, dans le quartier Wilson, un endroit plutôt calme et sans histoire. Arrow atterrit agilement sur l'escalier de service d'un immeuble de trois étages et pénétra par la fenêtre, aussi silencieux qu'une souris, dans l'appartement d'Alexandra Quinzel. Non, Oliver n'était pas un harceleur pervers ! Seulement, il avait le sentiment que la jeune femme avait feint d'avaler ses explications sur son emploi du temps et ses mises en garde. Il avouait bien volontiers qu'il était un pitoyable menteur pour qui savait le percer réellement à jour et c'était le cas de la belle rousse. Et quel moyen plus sûr de vérifier ses intuitions qu'en s'introduisant chez elle ? Oui, ce n'était peut-être pas banal mais cela avait fait ses preuves !

Il avait débarqué directement dans le salon. De taille convenable, celui-ci était accueillant et chaleureux, décoré de couleurs chatoyantes et avec beaucoup de goût sans en faire trop, néanmoins. Tout d'abord, il était aménagé de façon, à avoir, sur sa droite, une grande bibliothèque en bois débordant de revues, romans et bibelots en tous genres. Puis, à sa gauche, au milieu, trônait un canapé blanc trois places où jonchaient deux plaids de différentes teintes et d'une table basse en verre. Ensuite, dans le fond, un meuble en bois supportait une vieille télévision encore en état de marche. Et enfin, à côté de celle-ci, face au sofa, se trouvait une petite cheminée, qui apparemment, ne fonctionnait pas depuis longtemps puisque son antre en était bouchée et que la bordure était embellie de photographies. Piqué par la curiosité, il s'en approcha. Les cadres contenaient des portraits de sa famille, de Harleen et d'elle, surtout, les filles étaient inséparables d'autres amis (des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas) et d'eux. Il sourit, tant de souvenirs refirent surface. Puis, il secoua la tête, revenant brutalement à la réalité et à ce pour quoi il était venu en premier lieu. Retournant sur ses pas, il s'engagea vers la chambre à coucher. Là, aussi, très sobre. Un grand lit, deux tables de chevet de chaque côté avec lampes d'appoint, un bureau traditionnel et un placard avec portes coulissantes rempli de vêtements et de cartons.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention, plissant les yeux, il devina que cela semblait, à la fois, fin et rigide. Ainsi, il se baissa pour être à hauteur, attrapa l'objet et le fit venir lentement vers lui. C'était un grand panneau en carton agrémenté de découpes d'articles, de clichés et de feuilles blanches volantes sur lesquelles étaient griffonnées plusieurs hypothèses. A mesure qu'il lisait et parcourait les différents éléments, son regard s'agrandissait de surprise, de peur et d'horreur, son cœur et sa gorge se comprimaient et ses poings se serraient de colère et de frustration. En effet, sur cette pancarte avait été épinglé tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien direct ou non avec l'affaire du Joker : la soit-disant mort de sa jumelle, des larcins commis en ville et ailleurs et ses propres élucubrations et suppositions. Elle y transposait même son désir de dénicher le justicier car elle nourrissait l'idée qu'il puisse l'aider, l'épauler dans sa quête de vérité. Queen grinça des dents. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de découvertes. Que cherchait-elle, à la fin ? Se faire tuer ? Il en tremblait de rage. Sa décision était prise, il ne la lâcherait plus d'une semelle. Bordel, que cette fille pouvait être bornée ! Ayant trouvé plus ou moins des réponses à ses questions, il replaça l'écriteau de malheur, referma le cagibi et sortit de la pièce.

Alors qu'Oliver retraversait le boudoir, un tintement de clés se fit entendre dans le minuscule hall d'entrée. Ce devait être Lexie qui passait chez elle plus tôt que prévu. Il enjambait le rebord de la fenêtre restée ouverte quand la voix de la jeune femme résonna dans son dos.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ? Ne voulant pas répondre, il décocha son grappin et s'envola. C'est ça, enfuyez-vous comme un voleur, trouillard ! lâcha-t-elle à son adresse, en passant sa caboche par la vitre. J'espère que vous n'avez rien piqué, sinon, je porte plainte ! »

Elle referma l'ouverture. Que pouvait bien chercher le justicier dans son appartement ? Elle n'était pourtant pas une menace pour lui. Peut-être que la piste pour débusquer son identité s'amincissait et qu'il était venu détruire les preuves ? Prenant conscience de cette éventualité, elle roula à la vitesse de l'éclair jusqu'au dortoir et alluma son ordinateur. Toutefois, cet événement la faisait frémir d'excitation. Elle aurait presque pu toucher le redresseur de tords de Starling City ! Lui, dans son petit nid, il fallait se pincer pour y croire ! C'était une certitude, ils collaboreraient, un jour, ensemble.

« Tu as fait, quoi ? éructa Diggle, alors qu'il s'entrainait au combat dans la Arrow Cave avec son partenaire. Oliver, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça.

Celui-ci para le coup de poing que son garde du corps tentait de lui donner en refermant sa main sur son poignet, pivota sur lui-même et asséna un léger heurt avec son pied dans les fesses du colosse, ce qui le déstabilisa.

- J'ai été prudent, Dig, se défendit-il. Je n'ai rien laissé sur mon passage pour qu'elle ait les moyens de m'identifier.

L'afro-américain le prit par surprise, enroula son bras puissant autour de son cou et ils basculèrent dans un même mouvement, en arrière, sur le tapis. Puis, le blond abattit son coude dans les côtes pour qu'il lâche prise, ce qui produisit l'effet escompté, John avait un peu le souffle coupé.

- Ça ne serait tardé, répliqua ce dernier, en prenant la main offerte que lui tendait le justicier pour l'aider à se relever. Si tu n'arrêtes pas de te montrer à elle. Selon toi, c'est une fille très perspicace.

- Je ne peux pas, Dig, dit Queen, en s'emparant d'une bouteille d'eau. Pas tant qu'elle se fourre dans les ennuis.

- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Oliver, lui rappela l'ancien militaire. Même Arrow ne le peut.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, déclara l'autre avec une certaine colère. C'est mon amie et elle a assez souffert.

Diggle le fixait, ne parlant pas. Il laissait passer la tension, sachant pertinemment que l'archer se calmerait. Et puis, reprit la parole.

- Je comprends que la capture de ce Joker est impérative. Cet homme est un criminel en puissance et un psychopathe sadique mais je ne voudrais pas que tes sentiments ou ta culpabilité obscurcissent ton jugement dans cette affaire, argumenta le plus vieux. Il en va de ma sécurité et celle des habitants de cette ville.

Le jeune héritier savait que son grand ami avait parfaitement raison mais il ne pouvait pas rester la tête froide quand il s'agissait de ses proches. Ils étaient sa plus grande faiblesse. Et il remerciait le destin d'avoir mis un acolyte sur son chemin afin de le remettre chaque fois sur les bons rails.

- Je la protégerai, on la protégera, lui affirma-t-il, avec plus de douceur. On y arrivera.

- Je te fais confiance, Oliver, fit l'homme noir. J'espère juste que tu seras faire ce qu'il faut si on se retrouve dans une situation délicate, même si cela te coûte. »

Sur ce sage discours, il tapota l'épaule d'Oliver, compatissant, celui-ci ânonna négligemment et il attrapa son sac de sport trainant sur l'une des tables et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour se changer. Abandonnant le fils de Moira en proie à ses propres réflexions.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alexandra Quinzel entrait dans le Verdant sans même avoir eu besoin de supplier le vigile à l'entrée, il lui aura juste fallu montrer son joli minois avec ses belles dents et ses magnifiques pupilles vertes, battre des cils et porter sa petite robe noire arrivant au dessus des genoux. Cela marchait toujours à la perfection. Que les hommes pouvaient être prévisibles !

Dans l'immense salle de danse, il y avait foule, que ce soit au bar ou sur la piste. L'atmosphère était un peu étouffante. Cependant, elle était ravie que le club ait du succès, ces deux amis l'avaient amplement mérité. Fendant l'assemblée compacte difficilement, elle jetait des coups d'œil de chaque côté de la pièce, elle cherchait Tommy. Ayant des doutes sur ce que lui avait raconté Oliver, ce matin, elle voulait la confirmation par la bouche de son meilleur ami.

Bientôt, elle le repéra au comptoir entrain de verser des cocktails à quelques clients. S'il mettait la main à la patte pour le service, cela voulait dire qu'il devait manquer du personnel. Elle en fut désolée pour lui. Elle s'approcha tranquillement du zinc, serra les freins de son fauteuil roulant, et s'éleva habilement à l'aide de ses coudes pour se permettre de s'agripper.

« Hey, le mignon barman, je pourrais avoir un cosmopolitan, s'il vous plaît ? Cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre malgré la musique, en faisant signe de la main.

Merlyn la reconnaissant, lui sourit et elle fit de même en retour.

- Et un cosmopolitan pour la jolie petite dame ! s'exclama-t-il, en s'affairant.

La rouquine n'attendit pas longtemps, le gérant lui ramenait déjà sa commande et elle porta le verre à sa bouche.

- Mmmh ! Merci, ça faisait un bail !

- Quoi, le fait de me surnommer « le mignon barman » ou la boisson ? plaisanta-t-il, en lui plantant une bise sur la joue.

Elle émit un petit rire cristallin. Tommy avait toujours eu le don pour dérider les gens et elle l'adorait pour ça. Dès la première fois où Oliver les avait présenté l'un à l'autre, ça avait collé entre eux.

-Tommy…charmeur ! sourit-elle, en prenant une autre gorgée du cocktail. T'as une minute à m'accorder ? Je voudrais te parler. Remarquant qu'il hésitait, elle ajouta. Je serais vraiment très brève, promis.

Il finit par céder pour sa plus grande joie.

- Fais en sorte que ça tourne, je reviens, lança-t-il à son employé, qui était en sa compagnie. Puis, il contourna le comptoir et s'adressa à la journaliste. Suis-moi, allons nous installer plus loin.

Il la conduisit dans un box vide, un peu à l'écart du brouhaha ambiant, ce qui soulagea l'infirme, elle avait les oreilles bourdonnant telles un essaim d'abeilles en pleine activités.

- Whaouh, merci, je n'en pouvais plus !

- Alors, que voulais-tu me dire, Lex' ? s'enquit Tommy, en s'asseyant sur le divan de velours bleu foncé, mis à sa disposition.

- Oliver était ici, ce matin, non ?

- Ah, c'est pour Ollie que tu es venue me voir, petite coquine ! Taquina le jeune milliardaire, en jouant avec ses sourcils. Je lis clair dans votre jeu, mademoiselle Quinzel. Oui, il était bien là.

Elle esquissa un rictus, il se trompait littéralement.

- Et vous avez discuté de votre club, c'est bien ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle, mine de rien.

Merlyn se décomposa quelque peu, elle cachait quelque chose sous ses airs angéliques. Ses questions n'étaient pas anodines. Sentant le coup fourré à plein nez et s'étant juré de toujours protéger le secret d'Oliver, il abonda dans son sens.

- Oui, un truc important pour le club. Pourquoi ?

Une nouvelle fois, la fille de Patrick fut désappointée, soit les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient mis d'accord et ils étaient sacrément bons comédiens, ce qui était peu probable quand on connaissait Oliver, soit ils disaient la stricte vérité. Mais alors, pourquoi, l'infirme avait la nette impression qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ? Cela la rongeait profondément.

- Non, rien. J'ai juste la sensation folle qu'il dissimule un truc et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser.

Le brun rigola comme si elle avait raconté une bonne blague. Il avait eu raison de lui mentir, elle était sur la trace du justicier, sans même le savoir.

- Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour rien, je t'assure. Il est peut être un peu secret, qui ne le serait pas à sa place mais c'est le même et il finira par s'ouvrir à nouveau, commenta-t-il, en pressant avec affection ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Tout le monde a son jardin secret, n'est-ce pas ? Il la mira, insistant. Le lui as-tu dit, d'ailleurs ?

- Non, souffla-t-elle, soudain, soucieuse.

Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Comment le prendrait-il ? Elle ne souhaitait pas le savoir.

- Tu vois, lâcha-t-il. Je vais te laisser. Je vois d'ici que l'autre andouille est débordée.

- Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas, lui dit-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

- Bien. A plus, ma belle.

Il allait partir lorsqu'elle le héla.

- Oui ?

- Embauche Théa, je suis certaine qu'elle serait contente de te donner un coup de main.

Il semblait peser le pour et le contre et finalement, s'exclama.

- Bonne idée ! Pourquoi pas. Merci !

Elle lui sourit.

- Quand tu veux. »

Il tourna les talons et repartit vers son bar. N'ayant pas d'autres motifs de s'éterniser plus longtemps, elle posa son verre vide sur la table et sortit du box. Ensuite, la jolie rouquine se dirigea vers la sortie, sans se douter une seule seconde que Queen l'observait à travers les caméras de surveillance, depuis le sous-sol. Et lorsque son amie n'apparut plus dans son champ de vision, il se leva de son siège pour enfiler son costume de justicier sous l'œil mi-amusé, mi-pensif de son partenaire du crime. Comment cet idiot pouvait se voiler la face à ce point ?

Dehors, Alexandra roulait en direction de sa voiture lorsqu'un individu vint la surprendre par derrière, en douce, la menaçant d'un couteau placé sous la gorge et lui susurra ces quelques mots.

« Le Joker te salue ! »

**A suivre...**

**Bris'.**


	6. Bagarre, rencontres inopinées et aveu

Coucou, me revoilà avec une nouvelle suite!

Merci encore pour vos commentaires.

**Précédemment dans "Les deux faces d'une même lune":**

_Dehors, Alexandra roulait en direction de sa voiture lorsqu'un individu vint la surprendre par derrière, en douce, la menaçant d'un couteau placé sous la gorge et lui susurra ces quelques mots._

_« Le Joker te salue ! »_

Elle en eut la chair de poule à l'évocation du nom de son tortionnaire et elle déglutit difficilement. Elle s'apprêtait à appeler de l'aide, malheureusement, son agresseur fut plus rapide et plaqua ses doigts sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et enfonça son canif sadiquement un peu plus dans la chair.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, le patron te veut vivante », ajouta-t-il, menaçant.

N'étant pas décidé à suivre bien gentiment ce voyou et surtout ne pas finir dans les filets du psychopathe criminel qui lui servait de chef, l'infirme, poussée par l'adrénaline et l'envie de ne pas mourir, reprit une totale maîtrise d'elle-même et lui asséna un violent coup de coude dans le ventre. Encaissant le choc, son assaillant recula, puis, elle en profita pour agripper ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules afin de le faire basculer en avant et enfin, attrapa son arme à feu dans l'une de ses pochettes accrochées à son fauteuil et le pointa sur la poitrine de l'homme. Ce dernier portait un masque de clown ridicule.

« Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de crétin ! déclara la jeune femme, sinistre. Si le monstre me veut, bien, qu'il vienne me chercher lui-même.

Le malfrat rit diaboliquement.

- Bien, poupée. Le message sera délivré.

- Va, avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne te colle une balle entre les deux yeux.

L'individu se releva sous le contrôle vigilant de son antagoniste et disparut dans le lointain, en chantonnant de façon angoissante, ces deux phrases :

- On va bien s'amuser. Papa va retrouver son petit oiseau perdu ! »

La tension et le stress redescendaient à mesure que ses muscles tendus comme des arbalètes se relâchaient petit à petit. On pouvait même voir qu'elle avait eu peur, sa main tenant l'arme était prise de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle la baissa sentant que le danger était écarté et la rangea dans son étui. Elle se permit d'inspirer et d'expirer à fond. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? A présent, il allait s'empresser de prévenir son maître et ça la mettrait en danger. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ses actes. Quand le faisait-elle, d'ailleurs ? Elle était connue pour son impulsivité et sa ténacité.

Une voix métallique, trafiquée la sortit de ses songes.

« Vous savez que c'est stupide ce que vous venez de faire ?

Le timbre était tellement empreint de colère qu'elle en fut étonnée. Lui avait-elle gâché son passe-temps favori : voler au secours de demoiselles en détresse ? Sa bouche s'était étirée d'un sourire malicieux quand il avait commencé à parler et elle avait, tout de suite, plongé une main dans son sac. Elle allait peut-être enfin avoir l'opportunité de lui parler.

Elle se retourna lentement, le temps de se faire à sa réelle présence, le dévisagea et après de longues minutes, elle s'adressa à lui.

- Arrow ! Vous déniez enfin, vous montrez à moi ? Je suis flattée. Elle croisa les bras. Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir l'attention du célèbre justicier de Starling City ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocente, mademoiselle Quinzel ! fit-il, durement. Il voulait qu'elle arrête ses bêtises, on ne jouait plus. Apparemment, vous avez tendance à vous mettre dans la gueule du loup. Et ce type que vous menaciez d'une arme est visiblement dangereux.

Depuis quand avait-elle un neuf millimètre ? Et quand avait-elle appris à s'en servir ? Et qui lui avait enseignée ces quelques techniques de self-défense ? Il plissa les paupières, il avait sa petite idée.

- Je sais très bien prendre soin de moi. Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, non ? répliqua la belle rousse, sarcastique. Que me voulez-vous, exactement, monsieur l'archer ?

- Cessez votre enquête sur ce criminel, c'est compris ?

Oliver s'était avancé un peu menaçant, sa silhouette imposante dans son costume, la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Alexandra recula légèrement la tête, incrédule mais sans aucune peur.

- Vous me jouez le rôle du grand méchant ? Ironisa-t-elle. Ça ne marche pas sur moi, j'ai connu pire. Ses iris verts perdirent soudain de leur éclat à cette évocation et le cœur d'Arrow se pinça lui aussi. Puis, semblant réaliser ce qu'il venait juste d'évoquer, elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Aurait-il trouvé la pancarte cachée dans son appartement ? Vous aussi, vous recherchez ce Joker ? S'enquit-elle, intéressée.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! S'écria-t-il, avec fermeté.

- Si, figurez-vous ! riposta l'infirme, hargneuse. Je n'arrêterai pas. Et puis, je peux vous être utile.

Il s'était détourné d'elle, près à s'en aller.

- Je travaille seul. Encore une fois, arrêtez vos fouilles, sinon, vous aurez affaire à moi !

Il pointa son arc sur le haut du bâtiment adjacent à la boîte de nuit et décolla du sol. Elle le mira être emporté par les ombres voluptueuses de la nuit.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, je t'aurais autrement », chuchota Quinzel, en se saisissant de son téléphone, un rictus satisfait apparaissant sur son visage.

Avec cet enregistrement, elle allait sans doute pouvoir démasquer le gardien de la ville.

Le lendemain, Oliver Queen était dans son bureau de la tour Queen Consolidated entrain de regarder les informations locales sur son ordinateur lorsque son assistante, Sally fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Monsieur Queen ?

Il stoppa la vidéo et leva les yeux vers elle.

- Oui, Sally ?

- Votre ami, monsieur Merlyn, pour vous, sur la ligne 2, ça a l'air important, l'informa-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ça devait être vraiment urgent pour que son meilleur ami l'appelle à son travail.

- Merci, Sally. Je prends. La secrétaire acquiesça avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Puis, le blond se saisit aussitôt du combiné. Tommy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Lex' est au commissariat, lui apprit son interlocuteur.

La panique avait, tout d'un coup, envahi tout son corps. Mais il fallait qu'il reste maître de lui-même, il clôt ses paupières quelques instants pour évacuer et l'interrogea, de nouveau.

- Pourquoi est-elle là-bas ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste croisé Laurel, au café, qui se rendait en catastrophe au poste pour Lex'. Comme elle enquête sur toi, je voulais te tenir au courant. Je ne souhaiterais pas qu'elle révèle des choses, dit Tommy, lui aussi semblait soucieux. Je dois te laisser.

- Merci, mec. J'y vais de ce pas.

Ils raccrochèrent. Queen passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux courts. Il savait que le cas de Lexie était important, cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander quel rôle jouait son ex petite-amie dans cette histoire. Décidé à avoir des réponses, il se leva de son siège et quitta son office. Sally le mira d'un air interloqué. Son patron se comportait toujours de façon insensée mais il paraissait plus préoccupé que d'habitude, en cet instant.

« J'ai besoin de m'absenter une demi-heure, Sally.

- Pas de soucis, monsieur Queen, je déplace vos rendez-vous, annonça-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

- Merci, Sally, vous êtes un ange, la complimenta-t-il. J'ai bien de la chance que vous n'ayez pas démissionné à la mort de mon père.

- C'est bien normal, monsieur, je suis là pour servir la famille, fit-elle, modestement. Allez, filer ! Je vous appelle monsieur Diggle. »

Elle attrapa le téléphone et composa un numéro, pendant que le justicier, lui, prenait l'ascenseur.

Alexandra Quinzel avait été embarquée au poste de police de Starling City, une heure auparavant. Alors qu'elle se rendait, comme tous les jours au journal StarPost, une voiture de la brigade s'était garée près d'elle, l'inspecteur Lance en était descendu et lui avait sommée de le suivre gentiment. A partir de ce moment, elle avait atterri dans cette salle d'interrogatoire avec pour seule compagnie, Quentin Lance, qui lui quémandait des explications sur ses intrusions illégales dans le serveur des forces de l'ordre. Bornée et hermétique, elle avait fait appel à ses droits de citoyenne : garder le silence et contacter son avocate.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci entra dans la pièce sans ménagement. C'était Laurel Lance, fille de Quentin, qui représentait la famille Quinzel depuis l'enlèvement des jumelles. Son père souffla, blasé. Il savait d'avance qu'il était foutu. Son enfant était douée, elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui et de plus, son dossier contre la jeune Quinzel était maigre et il n'avait rien de concret, elle serait relâchée dans la seconde. Il détestait se battre contre son propre sang, il voyait trop de lui en elle. Toujours à défendre les causes perdues et les plus démunies. Par exemple, ce play-boy milliardaire de bas étage qu'était Oliver Queen. Cela le faisait tellement enragé que ses deux filles se soient amourachées de lui. Dire qu'à cause de lui, il avait perdu sa cadette à tout jamais, qu'il avait plongé dans l'alcool et que sa famille avait fini par imploser.

La représentante de la Loi s'approcha de la table derrière laquelle se tenait la rousse. Elle posa son attaché-case et fit glisser le dossier tant redouté jusqu'à l'inspecteur.

« Papa, j'ai parcouru le rapport que ton officier m'a confiée, il n'y a rien de probant, donc, je te demande de libérer ma cliente sur le champ ! annonça-t-elle, sans plus de préambule.

- Elle était dans ce café web, Laurel ! tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

- Ca ne veut absolument pas dire que c'est elle qui était devant cet ordinateur.

- Nous avons des témoins, renchérit l'autre Lance.

- Parlons-en de ces témoins ! Ils étaient plus concentrés à jouer à leur jeu plutôt que de regarder autour d'eux et le gérant ne note pas systématiquement le poste qu'utilisent ses clients, ajouta la blonde, pour clôturer la discussion. Libère-là, maintenant.

Sur ces mots, elle sourit fière, reprit possession de sa mallette et sortit de la salle. Alexandra s'apprêtait aussi à s'en aller quand le policier l'interpella.

- Il faut que vous arrêtiez cet acharnement permanent sur ce Joker, ça pourrait mal finir et ça ne ramènera pas votre sœur, croyez-moi !

- Le justicier m'a dit quelque chose de similaire. Je me demande encore pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas comme cul et chemise.

Quentin la regarda hébété.

- Qu'est-ce que ce clown en combinaison vert à avoir avec tout ça ? Serait-il aussi sur les traces de ce criminel psychopathe ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse à ses questions puisque la jeune femme avait déjà pris la porte. Si ce maudit Arrow venait à se mettre en travers de son chemin, il allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait !

Pendant ce temps-là, Oliver entra dans le commissariat, il avançait vers l'accueil d'un pas déterminé, lorsque ses yeux se braquèrent sur Laurel qui s'éloignait du couloir où se trouvait la salle d'interrogatoire. Il se décida à aller à sa rencontre.

« Salut, Laurel !

La jeune avocate grimaça, elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de le voir, ce qui était totalement compréhensible dans son cas.

- Oliver. Que fais-tu ici ? le questionna-t-elle, glaciale.

- Tommy m'a prévenu pour Lexie. Je suis venue voir ce qu'il en était.

Son ex petite amie rit jaune.

- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu des autres, Oliver ? lança-t-elle, rosse. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle enchaina. Non, attends, c'est parce que tu ne couches pas encore avec elle !

- Tu as raison, nous n'avons pas ce genre de relations. Lexie est mon amie.

- Peut-être bien mais un jour, elle finira dans ton lit, on le sait tous les deux, railla-t-elle.

- Tu te trompes, Laurel.

- Oh, non ! Je sais ce que tu fais aux femmes. Même ma petite sœur a été assez naïve pour tomber dans tes filets et la différence avec nous autres, c'est qu'elle n'en est jamais revenue. »

Son regard s'assombrit et des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait tellement de colère en elle, n'arrivant pas encore à lui pardonner, pourtant cela faisait cinq longues années. La gorge d'Oliver s'était serrée d'émotions, il n'y avait pas un seul instant où le souvenir du visage de Sara ne le hantait.

Alexandra quittait le lieu de sa comparution quand elle aperçut Laurel discutant avec Oliver. Elle s'étonna de le voir là. Comment avait-il su pour son arrestation ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais les regarder tous les deux comme ça, faisait monter en elle un sentiment de jalousie incontrôlable. Pourtant, elle se l'interdisait. Elle n'avait aucun droit de ressentir ça. Laurel était sa petite-amie avant le naufrage en bateau, c'était à fait normal qu'ils veuillent être intimes, de nouveau, bien que l'avocate y soit quelque peu réticente. Après tout, elle, elle n'était que son amie, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie ! Comme pour donner du poids à ses paroles, elle secoua la caboche et continua son chemin.

« A propos de Sara, je voulais te présenter mes excuses, fit Oliver, avec sincérité. Tout est de ma faute.

- Présenter tes excuses ? lâcha Laurel, dubitative. Cette île t'a vraiment changé, on dirait.

Queen sourit faiblement.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, dit-il, accablé.

- Ce n'est pour autant que je vais te pardonner. C'est trop dur, Ollie. Elle tourna légèrement son regard et distingua sa cliente venant dans leur direction. Essaie de ne pas la faire souffrir, c'est une fille chouette et elle a déjà beaucoup morflé. Elle mérite mieux que tous tes mensonges. »

Lance tourna les talons et prit la tangente. Elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Le blond resta perplexe. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la petite rouquine arrivée à ses côtés.

« Oliver ?

Percevant son prénom dans le lointain, le nuage de ses réflexions se dissipa rapidement et il pivota vers elle.

- Lexie.

- Que fais-tu ici ? s'enquit-elle, surprise.

- Tommy m'a prévenu.

Ah, le traitre ! Il allait le payer, c'était certain !

- C'est gentil. C'est réglé, maintenant, tout va bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient, au juste ? l'interrogea-t-il, soupçonneux.

- Rien d'important, mentit son amie.

Elle évita de le regarder dans les yeux et fila vers la sortie. N'étant pas dupe, il lui bloqua le passage.

- Si tu étais au poste, c'est bien pour une raison, non ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, elle était nerveuse à l'idée qu'il apprenne qu'elle enquêtait sur la disparition mystérieuse du corps de sa sœur et que pour cela elle piratait le serveur de la police de la ville et toutes les institutions gouvernementales qui pourraient l'aider à parvenir à ses fins.

- J'ai craqué le système informatique pour avoir des infos sur ce Joker, lui révéla Quinzel, tout bas.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle n'avait pas pris en compte ses menaces. Sa petite entrevue avec elle, hier soir, n'avait servi à rien. Pour ne rien faire transparaitre de son sentiment d'exaspération, il s'agit normalement.

- Lexie, je comprends mais sois prudente. Hacker le service de police peut te mener en prison.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils n'ont rien contre moi, je sais comment couvrir mes traces, lui dit-elle, sûre d'elle, avec un clin d'œil. Et puis, Laurel est mon avocate, elle est d'une aide précieuse.

Et pas que pour te sortir des impasses, j'imagine, pensa-t-il, la mâchoire crispée. Il se revoyait, la veille à l'observer pendant qu'elle se défendait contre son agresseur.

- Je te fais confiance. Attention, tout de même, tu pourrais avoir de gros ennuis, si tu te fais prendre. L'inspecteur Lance ne lâchera pas le morceau si facilement, la prévint-elle. Un jour, faudra que tu me dises à quel moment tu es devenue un petit génie de l'informatique !

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la contourna pour la pousser vers l'extérieur.

- En parlant de gros ennuis, fit-elle, espiègle, en penchant la tête en arrière pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Tu sais qui va en avoir ?

- Non, mais je sens que cet individu ne va pas spécialement aimer, plaisanta le jeune homme, avec un petit rire.

- Oh, non! C'est Arrow! annonça l'infirme, excitée. Il est venu me trouver dans la rue, hier soir, pour me faire son petit laïus et j'ai enregistré notre conversation avec mon téléphone. Elle rit à son tour. Avec mon logiciel de reconnaissance vocale, je vais pouvoir savoir qui se cache derrière la capuche ! »

Heureusement qu'elle fixait, de nouveau, son regard devant elle parce que la rousse aurait pu sans doute apercevoir les prunelles bleues acier de son ami sortirent de leurs orbites, son cœur manquer un battement et son visage se décomposer, il ne riait plus. L'héritier avait cru défaillir à la minute même où elle avait prononcé sa phrase. Quand il croyait avoir pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de le surprendre par un autre de ses tours. Elle était d'une malignité et d'une ingéniosité sans pareille. Même si ça le mettait dans le plus grand embarras, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif et de se dire que ses contacts et ses talents pourraient bien lui être utile. Seulement, il ne souhaitait en aucun cas qu'elle découvre son identité secrète, cela pourrait la mettre encore plus en danger. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas de cette vie faite de mensonges et de tromperies pour elle, il fallait qu'il protège cette lumière d'espoir et de bonté qui émanait encore d'elle, c'était pourquoi il devait absolument récupérer cet enregistrement compromettant.

**A suivre...**

**Bris'.**


	7. Révélation

**Coucou à tous!**

**Je reviens, enfin, avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

l était tard lorsqu'Oliver raccompagna Alexandra devant chez elle. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, le jeune homme était venu la trouver plus tôt dans la journée pour l'inviter à diner dans le nouveau restaurant qui avait ouvert en ville. Elle avait été surprise par sa proposition mais elle avait accepté. Il avait prétendu ressentir le besoin de sortir manger comme avant, avec un ami, en l'occurrence, une. Soupçonneuse de nature et encore plus depuis son enlèvement, elle avait bien deviné que le blond n'était pas tout à fait honnête avec elle et que la sortie avait un but précis. Peut-être qu'il était, effectivement, ravi d'être en sa compagnie, à n'en point douter, malgré tout, il lui cachait quelque chose. Et ses présomptions se révélèrent exactes au cours du repas. Il essayait manifestement de la charmer plusieurs fois alors qu'ils n'avaient pas, en apparence, ce genre de relations et il tenta aussi subtilement de la faire renoncer à poursuivre ses enquêtes sur le justicier et le Joker. Cela ne la blessa aucunement. Cela ne faisait que renforcer encore plus sa conviction profonde sur la nouvelle personnalité de son ami. Quinzel avait joué le jeu toute la soirée, à présent qu'elle était revenue dans son antre, c'était à elle de mener la barque et de le faire plier. On ne s'amusait pas à manipuler ses sentiments impunément !

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée, elle lui proposa de rester un peu, comme au bon vieux temps. Il y consentit sans se méfier. Le pauvre ne savait pas dans quel piège il était tombé et allait s'en mordre les doigts, le moment venu. A l'intérieur, Queen suivit son hôte jusqu'au salon où elle lui offrit de s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'elle s'occupait de leur faire du café. L'héritier fit semblant de découvrir l'appartement pour la première fois afin de maintenir sa couverture. Puis, elle revint avec un mug qu'elle posa sur la table basse, avec précaution. Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin pour la seconde quand il l'arrêta.

« Attends, j'y vais. Installe-toi.

- Merci, t'es mon héros ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec emphase.

Il rit légèrement.

- J'apporte juste la tasse de café, dit-il, en revenant à sa place.

- T'es une perle, tu fais ça sans arrières pensées, fit la journaliste, en insistant sur le dernier mot. Elle crut voir la gorge d'Oliver se serrer sur le coup. Elle sourit malignement et attrapa sa boisson. Et puis, tu as repris l'entreprise pour aider ta famille, je trouve ça honorable de ta part. Elle le fixa de ses magnifiques prunelles vertes, il fut quelque peu déstabilisé. As-tu d'autres talents cachés ?

Celui-ci déglutit difficilement. Que cherchait-elle à lui faire dire ?

-Tu sais te montrer discret et secret, ajouta-t-elle. C'est marrant, tu ne m'as jamais questionnée sur mon état. J'en ai déduit que tu savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je savais, oui. J'ai lu les anciens journaux à mon retour, acquiesça le justicier. En parlant de ça, toi non plus, tu ne m'as pas demandé pour l'île, ni dans ton interview, d'ailleurs. J'ai lu ton article, tu as brodé sur mon retour miraculeux, mes activités actuelles et ce que tu savais de moi avant le naufrage. Pourquoi ?

- Je pense que ça a été une épreuve suffisamment douloureuse pour toi pour que je l'étale en première page, je ne suis pas de cette politique où il faut faire à tout prix du buzz. Je ne fais pas ce métier pour ça. Si les lecteurs veulent du sensationnel, ils n'ont qu'à lire la presse people, déclara la rouquine. Et je me suis dit que tu te confierais le moment voulu.

Décidément, elle ne cessait de le surprendre, ces jours-ci. Elle le comprenait si bien. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa propre épreuve ? Elle était belle, drôle, intelligente et tellement compréhensive. Et cela le peinait de devoir lui mentir sans cesse et de ne pas pouvoir s'ouvrir complètement à elle.

- C'est toi, qui es une perle, Lexie, dit le blond, en lui saisissant délicatement la main. On ne pourrait rêver mieux comme amie.

- Si je suis une si précieuse amie, Oliver, pourquoi me caches-tu ton grand secret ? lâcha-t-elle, le regard plus dur.

La stupeur et l'effarement se lut sur le visage d'Arrow. Il cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

- Arrêtes ! s'écria l'infirme, fatiguée qu'il continue à nier. Elle posa, de nouveau, son breuvage et reprit. L'invitation n'était qu'un prétexte pour me dérober mon téléphone et le jeune homme qui nous a servis était ton complice, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelques heures plus tôt, dans la vaste salle de kinésithérapie du centre de rééducation de Starling City, annexe du Starling Memorial Hospital, Alexandra Quinzel effectuait des exercices de renforcement musculaire pour ses jambes. A sa sortie de l'hôpital, le chirurgien lui avait prescrit des séances à faire et selon lui, elles étaient indispensables si la jeune femme voulait améliorer sa condition. Bien que ça ne l'enchante guère, elle avait obéi et depuis, elle se rendait ici, une fois par semaine, lors de sa pause déjeuner, prolongée avec l'accord de son rédacteur en chef.

Aujourd'hui, elle marchait à son rythme, ses bras agrippés fermement de chaque côté des barres parallèles, sous l'œil vigilant et attentif de son kinésithérapeute, qui la suivait dans ses allers et retours. Il s'appelait Paul, c'était un grand blond aux yeux marron. Très patient, d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur incroyables et d'un humour à toute épreuve, il avait su apprivoiser et sonder petit à petit le véritable tempérament de sa soignée sous la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée depuis son kidnapping. Elle s'est laissée faire et ils sont devenus proches. Cela lui faisait du bien et la rassurait d'avoir un ami qui comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, parfois. Avec lui, elle n'était pas nécessaire de cacher ses peines et ses colères face à cette situation injuste. Cependant, ce midi, ce n'était pas ça qui chiffonnait le soignant.

« Ce matin, tu as été embarquée par la police et a failli être incarcérée, faudrait peut-être arrêter les frais, non ?

- Hors de question, Paul ! s'écria la rousse, avec force. C'est mon combat, je veux retrouver cette ordure. C'est ce qui me fait tenir chaque jour.

- C'est dangereux, Alexandra, lui rappela-t-il. Ça pourrait très mal finir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire comment je dois mener ma vie ? tempêta l'infirme, en fronçant les sourcils. Mon père, l'inspecteur Lance, l'Arrow, toi…c'est mon choix !

- Parce qu'on tient à toi, espèce de tête brûlée ! fit Paul, en essayant de réchauffer l'atmosphère. Puis, comme si il venait de réaliser ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il battit des cils et continua. Tu as rencontré l'Arrow ?

- Ouais, lâcha-t-elle, comme si c'était quelque de banal. L'autre soir, devant le Verdant, il m'a tenu son petit discours bien rôdé. Elle l'imita, prenant une grosse voix « Cessez votre enquête sinon vous aurez affaire à moi. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il me connaît mal, le coco ! Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera.

- Alors, si même l'archer ne te fait pas trembler, on est foutu ! déclara le soignant, blagueur.

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bien familière aux oreilles de la jeune journaliste viennent les interrompre.

- Bonjour !

- Queen ? s'exclama Quinzel, surprise, en tournant légèrement la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu te voir, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, lui répondit-il, souriant, en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Je suis passé au Journal, d'abord. Un collègue m'a dit que tu étais là.

- Oh ! lança-t-elle, hébétée. Aurait-elle perçu de la timidité ou de l'embarras ? Je…Paul, peux-tu me donner mon fauteuil, s'il te plaît ?

- Une minute papillon, lui dit l'intéressé. Tu finis, au moins, le retour, d'accord ?

- Ok, râla Alexandra, en soufflant, blasée.

- Monsieur Queen, vous vous placez devant les barres et vous rattrapez la miss, au passage, ordonna gentiment Paul. Allez, zou ! »

Oliver acquiesça et vint se poster à l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué. Ça lui faisait plaisir d'être présent pour assister à sa volonté féroce de s'en sortir et de progresser. Ça lui donnait une telle force de vaincre. Après un demi-tour maitrisé, la jeune femme avançait lentement, vrillant son regard déterminé à celui de son ami, qui lui, affichait un grand sourire. Alors qu'elle finissait le dernier pas, il ouvrit ses bras en grand pour l'accueillir et elle s'y jeta, à bout de souffle.

« Je te tiens, lui chuchota le jeune milliardaire, en la soulevant un peu. Bravo, ma belle !

- Merci, Oliver, lui dit-elle, sur la même intonation, sa voix hatelante, avec un rictus.

Elle se détachait légèrement de lui pour lui demander de l'asseoir dans son fauteuil mais leurs yeux se happèrent et aucun mot ne put sortir. Entendait-il son cœur battre à cent à l'heure ? En tout cas, elle, elle sentait son corps se tendre. Etait-ce de désir que ses prunelles avaient viré au bleu foncé ? Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Venait-il de jeter un coup d'œil furtif vers sa bouche ? Mon dieu ! Elle priait pour quelqu'un débloque la situation, sinon, elle allait défaillir. Et comme pour répondre à son silencieux appel de détresse, un raclement de gorge rompit la bulle qu'ils s'étaient construits sans le savoir. Gênés et le rouge leur montant aux joues, ils pivotèrent leurs têtes en direction du son. C'était Paul, avec un petit sourire entendu non dissimulé, qui désignait d'un mouvement de la caboche, le fauteuil roulant posté devant lui. L'autre blond se pencha précautionneusement afin que la fille de Patrick puisse s'installer correctement dedans. Suite à ça, ils saluèrent le kinésithérapeute. Ils étaient prêts à s'en aller lorsque le soignant héla la rouquine.

- Tu oublies ton sac.

Il tenait l'objet dans la main.

- Ah oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, en se tapant le front avec sa paume. Où ai-je la tête ?

- Peut-être dans un lit douillet en compagnie de ton grand ami, Oliver Queen, murmura Paul, taquin. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Rien du tout, compris ? Répliqua Alexandra, tout bas, sérieuse, s'emparant de son bien d'un geste brusque.

- Petite menteuse !

- Stop ! fit-elle, plus sévèrement.

Puis, elle pivota pour rejoindre le justicier qui l'attendait près de la porte de la salle.

- A la semaine prochaine, Alexandra ! lança Paul, goguenard. J'espère que tu seras en forme ! »

Elle pouvait largement se le représenter, il devait avoir le regard qui disait : «Je veux tout savoir ». Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à dire. Oliver aimait Laurel et celle-ci aimait Oliver. Ça l'avait toujours été, ça le resterait. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison. Fin de l'histoire !

« Hey ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

C'était Oliver qui lui posait cette question et il semblait inquiet.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as cette expression qui dit que quelque chose te tracasse.

Pourquoi la connaissait-il par cœur ? Pourrait-elle lui dissimuler suffisamment longtemps les sentiments amoureux qui se réveillaient en elle, ces derniers temps ? Elle le souhaitait de toutes ses forces.

- Au fait, que voulais-tu me dire ? Il fronça les sourcils, confus. Tu es bien venu pour une raison, non ?

Sa figure s'illumina, il paraissait retrouver ses esprits. Il fallait dire que le moment étrange qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux l'avait quelque peu chamboulé.

- Oui, je voulais t'inviter à diner, ce soir, au restaurant.

Il désirait sa mort ou quoi ? Parce qu'après cet instant presque intime dans la salle de rééducation, elle allait décédée, c'était certain. Elle déglutit difficilement. Que devait-elle répondre ?

- Je….tu….nous, bégaya-t-elle.

Elle se fustigea mentalement. Si tu n'espérais pas qu'il voit ton trouble, c'était mort pour le coup ! Bien évidemment, il s'aperçut de son agitation et il ajouta.

- Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti manger avec quelqu'un et j'ai pensé à toi.

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle, précipitamment, soulagée. C'est une bonne idée, c'est ok pour moi.

- Super ! Je passe te prendre à dix-neuf heures chez toi, lui proposa-t-il.

- C'est entendu ! A ce soir, alors ! »

Ils se sourirent, se firent la bise et Alexandra fila vers sa voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arrow arrivait à sa planque secrète où l'attendait John Diggle, qui feuillait les pages du StarPost. Quand son ami entra dans son champ de vision, il vint à sa rencontre.

« Alors ?

- C'est bon, elle dîne avec moi, ce soir.

L'afro-américain le mira, amusé.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à se décider.

- Je n'aime pas ce plan, j'ai l'impression de la trahir.

- Oliver, si tu veux récupérer cet enregistrement, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, commenta Diggle. Et je te ferais remarquer que tu n'as pas protesté.

- Dig, nous n'allons pas recommencer ce débat, Lexie n'est qu'une amie ! fit le blond, courroucé.

- Si tu l'affirmes. Le garde du corps n'était toujours pas convaincu mais il laissa couler et recentra la discussion sur ce soir. Donc, tu l'emmènes au resto…

- Et Roy qui se fera passer pour un serveur subtilisera discrètement le téléphone dans son sac pendant que je la distrairais. Et on prie fort pour qu'elle ne remarque seulement son absence une fois chez elle. L'ayant oublié, elle supposera qu'Arrow est venu lui dérober.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on embarque le petit dans cette histoire ?

- Je lui fais confiance. Jusque là, il n'a pas divulgué notre secret. John le regarda avec un drôle d'air. Je sais que j'avais dit qu'il se contenterait de missions de surveillance dans la ville mais c'est le seul qui ne puisse pas être identifié par Lexie.

- OK, ok ! Espérons que cela marche. Nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance. »

Ce plan mettait mal à l'aise le fils de Moira pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il jouerait de ses charmes pour ne pas être soupçonner. Il ne le voulait pas, la jeune femme ne méritait pas ça. S'il allait trop loin dans le jeu, il risquerait d'y avoir des conséquences irréversibles et perdre son amitié et pour lui, ce n'était même pas envisageable. C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'il redoutait tant le rendez-vous de ce soir.

Pourtant, Oliver se présenta à l'heure pile devant l'appartement de son amie. Avant de sonner, il prit le temps d'inspirer à fond, il était très nerveux. Ne tentait-il pas le diable ? Et si finalement, elle découvrait toute la vérité sur son identité secrète ? De quelle façon le verrait-elle ? L'homme brisé, sombre et torturé qui se prend pour un justicier ou Oliver, qui essaie de changer la donne ? Tout ça le torturait tellement. Ses réflexions envolées par un secouement de tête, il pressa la sonnette.

La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement et une Alexandra toute apprêtée apparut devant lui. Ce fut le choc : ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, son cœur manqua un battement. Il en était bouche-bée, elle était vraiment belle. Il ne put s'empêcher de la reluquer de la tête aux pieds. Il l'avait toujours trouvée très jolie, une beauté naturelle mais en cet instant, elle avait quelque chose de changé. Mais quoi ? Sa tenue ? Non. Il n'y avait rien de spécial, elle avait simplement accessoirisé le tout. Elle portait une robe courte verte émeraude qu'elle avait associé avec un collier sautoir plume blanc, des boucles d'oreilles en anneaux de la même couleur et des espadrilles compensées blanches ouvertes sur le devant. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux roux bouclés en une queue de cheval. Peut-être, était-ce, ce sourire gourmand apposé sur ses lèvres ou bien ce nouvel éclat lumineux dans ses yeux ? Ou alors, c'était lui. La voyait-il différemment depuis qu'il était rentré de cet enfer ? Sans doute. Il ne put se départir de ses pensées troubles que, lorsqu'elle l'interpella un peu inquiète.

« Oliver, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, dit-il, encore ailleurs. Elle le scruta quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés, puis, sembla abandonner l'idée d'insister. Prête ?

- Prête ! acquiesça-t-elle, avec un enthousiasme certaine. J'attrape ma veste, mes clés de maison et je suis toute à toi !

Il pouffa, penchant sa caboche sur le côté. Se rendant compte du double sens de sa phrase, elle piqua un fard et tenta de s'expliquer en débitant des mots à vive allure, ce qui ne fit d'amplifier l'hilarité de son interlocuteur et sa gêne, par la même occasion. Il dut apposer sa main sur son bras pour l'apaiser.

- Lexie, respire ! lui commanda le jeune homme, gentiment. C'est rien, j'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire.

- Désolée. Son visage se tordit en une grimace d'embarras adorable. J'ai vécu deux ans en chambre universitaire à Boston, le temps de mes études au MIT. Je la partageais avec une fille blonde très sympa, Felicity Smoak, elle s'appelait. Elle a dû déteindre sur moi.

- C'est mignon, lança-t-il, amusé.

- Quoi ?

- Cette façon de s'exprimer.

- Ca dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Bon, on y va, j'ai faim !

Il rit.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Ma Dame ! »

Le restaurant où il l'avait emmenée était un endroit plutôt cosy, chaleureux et intimiste. Cela le rendit encore plus suspect aux yeux d'Alexandra, il lui sortait, décidément, le grand jeu. Si ça n'était qu'un simple dîner entre amis, pourquoi orchestrer tout cela ? Néanmoins, elle se sentait flattée. Différente aussi, cela changeait de d'habitude et ça faisait du bien.

Le maitre d'hôtel qui les avait reçus, les avait installés au fond de la salle, dans le coin le moins bruyant, remarqua la rousse. Il n'avait sans doute pas envie qu'on le reconnaisse, ce qui était compréhensible. Ces temps-ci, Oliver ne mettait pas un pied dehors sans que, des groupies ou des journalistes, ne viennent l'importuner. Une fois, le garçon parti et un petit silence passé, ils se mirent à discuter. Ce fut la journaliste entama la conversation en premier.

« Vraiment très chouette et classe, cet établissement.

- Oui, calme aussi. J'avais envie de tranquillité.

- Je comprends, commenta-t-elle. Un peu de répit, ça repose. Notre kidnapping a eu un retentissement monstre…On était partout et dans tous les journaux, tous les jours…et c'était encore pire quand on m'a retrouvée. C'était étouffant et insupportable. Je te remercie d'avoir pris le relais, lâcha-t-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sourit.

- Je t'en prie. En parlant d'enlèvement. Il se pencha vers elle et son timbre de voix baissa de volume. As-tu décidé d'arrêter ta petite enquête et tes prises de risques inutiles ?

Soudain, tout s'éclairait, ce numéro n'était fait que pour la dissuader d'arrêter ses recherches sur le Joker et la disparition de sa sœur. Comment osait-il lui demander une chose pareille ? En tant qu'ami cher à ses yeux, il pouvait comprendre, non ? Quel hypocrite, il faisait ! Le questionnait-elle sur sa double vie ? Oui, elle savait et elle allait tranquillement attendre qu'il se dévoile de lui-même ou qu'il fasse un faux pas. La soirée n'était pas fini, elle allait épier le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Pour ne pas avoir à répondre immédiatement à sa question, elle fit mine de s'intéresser au menu. Elle le saisit dans ses mains et le plaça face à elle, de façon à se cacher de la vue d'Oliver.

- Lexie…

- Mm ? Quoi ?

- Tu le faisais exprès, n'est-ce pas ? De ne pas avoir entendu ma question ? Fit-il, n'étant pas dupe de son petit manège. Crois-moi sur parole, ça ne sert à rien de…

Le blond ne put finir sa phrase un serveur vint les interrompre pour prendre leurs commandes.

- Madame, Monsieur, puis-je vous proposer un petit apéritif, pour commencer ? déclama le jeune préposé, d'une voix mal assurée.

- Je prendrais un scotch, sec, de préférence, répondit Oliver.

La rousse remarqua que les deux hommes semblaient éviter de se regarder. Bizarre…

- Que me proposez-vous ? adressa-t-elle au serveur. Plusieurs cocktails me plaisent mais je ne sais lequel choisir.

Le serveur parut hésitant, néanmoins, il s'exécuta. Il s'approcha et se pencha précautionneusement vers elle, pointant son doigt sur le menu à l'endroit de sa suggestion. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était qu'il avait fait ça pour détourner son attention afin qu'il puisse plonger sa main dans son sac accroché à son dossier de fauteuil pour subtiliser son téléphone portable.

- Vous devriez prendre le cocktail du jour : « Maniana », nous avons des bons retours.

- Bien. Je vais suivre votre conseil. Va pour le «Maniana ».

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire et se tourna vers Queen, en hochant la tête. Ce qui se révélait être étrange dans ce comportement, c'était que son compagnon l'imita. Et cela ne passa pas inaperçu, la fille de Patrick avait parfaitement noté leur échange peu discret. Elle leur jetait des coups d'œil, paupières plissées.

Maintenant, elle en était persuadée, ces deux-là se connaissaient. Mais quel plan avaient-ils élaboré ? Oliver la croyait-elle si naïve au point de tomber dans le panneau ? Ce n'était pas son genre, d'habitude. Se sentirait-il désespéré pour lui jouer ce sale tour ? Elle se promit de le découvrir au courant du diner.

**A suivre...**

**Bris'.**


End file.
